


Drink

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Smut, Sort Of, dub-con, rhink, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: Written as part of this year's Mythical Secret Santa.This is my take on the 'aliens made them do it' trope.





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written sci-fi or this trope before so hope you enjoy it :)

The first question Link asked himself was how he'd got here. **  
**

He hadn't even finished a beer so he wasn't drunk, and he didn’t recall falling asleep. Last he remembered he'd been standing at the edge of the river, looking at the stars and celebrating a new summer with Rhett. The night had been good - he’d had a smile plastered to his face the whole evening. So why was everything so dazzlingly, blindingly, white all of a sudden? Where was the water?

He couldn’t hear the slosh of it licking at the shore. Nor could he make out a night sky when he squinted his eyes and glanced up. Someone had apparently turned out the stars and the moon too, because he couldn’t see any. Then there was the fact that what he was lying on (when did he lie down? He couldn't remember lying down) wasn’t earthy, as the riverbank should be. It was cool and metallic.

Clenching his eyes tightly shut against the light, he groaned as a splitting headache wracked his head. He wanted nothing more than to sit up and press his hands to it in pain, but when he tried his muscles felt too weak and heavy to obey.

He fought against the dull fog clouding his mind until the room slowly came into focus. It was large, circular, un-naturally clean and white. So white it was hard to tell where the room ended and the wall began. For all he knew this place was a void with only himself and this metal table inside it.

He knew was he was alive at least, if the pounding of his heart was anything to go by. Vaguely he was aware of a cold, strange, metal clasping his wrists and ankles, but his mind accepted it like an afterthought. They were simply there, hanging loose and heavy when he tries to rise.

He's just bracing himself to try again when he hears people walking. Or at least he thinks it’s people. If he didn’t know any better he could have sworn the approaching footsteps sounded like raindrops. Far lighter than anyone he knew of. It sounded as if it was falling on the glass of a window as they approached him, crowding around whatever it was he was lying on.

But then they started to speak.

He didn't need to understand any of it to know they were talking about him, but he  couldn't bring himself to ask questions. He was still tired. So unbelievably tired. Who cared if they were talking about him?

It didn't help that the soft, foreign sounding voices were making his eyelids feel heavy again - soothing him easily amidst their raindrop steps. He shouldn’t be so calm, he should be thrashing and screaming - yelling to the air, but all he could do was mumble something unintelligible.

He could feel one of them at his side, and then gentle hands caressing his face like a lover. They felt like normal hands but they glided smoothly and easily across his skin, like silk. There must have been more than one person because he felt hands on his forehead too, soft and gentle - as if they were checking his temperature. Long and slender fingers were brushing the hair on his forehead aside, pushing lightly on his cheek to turn his head in each direction. Then finally a un-naturally long finger runs over his mouth and parts his lips tenderly. If he could guess he would have figured they were looking inside.

Something, or someone, else is squeezing his wrists - lifting and lowering them so the chains clink. They do the same with his ankles… his legs… his biceps…. He was pretty sure they were everywhere. Briefly his mind flickered to thoughts of hospitals and doctors, but he was too relaxed to care.

He hears a shuffling noise as they all moved away from him. Link follows the sound of their feet to the other side of the room, where a weak groan catches his attention. It’s deep and loud, easily the most human sound he’d heard since he came to.

With effort, he turns his head toward the noise, and immediately he knows that if he could scream he would have.

_Rhett._

He strains weakly at his bonds and murmurs Rhett’s name, panic overtaking the fog as he watches…. whatever these things were, tend to his best friend.

Even looking straight at them he couldn’t really tell what they looked like. They were there but it was almost like he was staring through them, and the more he tried to look at them the less he could make out.  This alone was enough to take him from confused to downright terrified. But it was the sight of Rhett, lying still with his eyes closed and alien hands stroking his beard - that helped Link find some strength.

“Rhett!” He said louder, his voice hoarse but gaining strength. “RHETT!”

But Rhett was either unconscious or still too weak to notice him. His eyes fluttered but otherwise, Rhett didn't react to the touches or his voice.

Link draws a sharp breath and grunts as he pulls himself a few inches off the metal table. “Get the hell off him!”

There's nothing scary in the raspy order, and Link isn't surprised when he’s ignored. But he is surprised when one of them turns to him.

There’s that urge to scream again.

It's not human, it's not even animal - it’s something else altogether. But he's already forgetting what it looks like as it approaches him and the world goes hazy again.

He's getting really sick of the headaches by the time he comes back around. The only good thing was it gave him a slim hope that this was all a dream, a hope that was squashed immediately once his eyes were open.

Looking on the bright side, he was now alone. Alone apart from the form of Rhett he could make out in the corner of his eye. His friend isn't saying anything thus far and Link’s too scared to look yet, but he thinks, at least, he can hear his friend breathing. Which is something.

The metal clasps are gone too. He doesn't hear the clink of a chain when he lifts his leg and the weight is missing when he flexes his hand.

_Freedom._

It doesn't take as long for things 4to clear this time, and it’s only a minute before he can sit up. Instantly he knows that should make him feel relieved, but it doesn't. It puts him on edge. He knows, somehow, he’d have to pay this his freedom.

He slides carefully off the table and makes a beeline for Rhett - who was now stirring. Physically nothing was wrong with him, but Link was still worried as he looks over his friend.

“Rise and shine bo’, we gotta get out of here.” Link says loudly, tapping at the side of Rhett’s face. Unfortunately, that got as little response as the aliens did.

“Rhett, come on.”

He sighs as Rhett scrunches up his eyes and turns on his side, trying to block out the light as Link knew all too well. Resigning himself to a wait, Link turns and takes a seat against the wall closest to Rhett’s table, resting an arm on his knee.

He takes the time to feel around the floor and as far up the wall as his arms could reach. When he knocks a hand against it and feels more metal he’s pretty sure he knows what they’re in, but he refuses to say the. Because it’s ridiculous, it’s impossible - that this was a spaceship. Yet it was.

Thankfully the horrifying realization is broken by a loud moan, as Rhett stirs to life properly. Scrabbling to his feet, Link hurries to get an arm around Rhett’s elbow, tugging his groggy friend into a sitting position.

“You okay?”

Rhett ignores him and winces, clutching at his forehead. “Shit, Link.” He rasps, closing his eyes again. “What’d we do? What happened?”

Link resists a chuckle at Rhett’s immediate instinct to assume this was something they’d done. “Nothing good, brother. Look around.”

In confusion Rhett slowly begins to take the room in, the fear and misunderstanding slowly building in his eyes. “Where is this?”

“I dunno.” Link says honestly, grasping Rhett by the hand and tugging him to his feet.

Immediately his arm resumes its grip on Rhett’s elbow when his friend staggers, walking him over to the wall.

“Come sit for a second.” Link suggests, guiding Rhett to take his place against the wall.

Rhett doesn’t argue and slumps gratefully against Link’s shoulder when he takes a seat next to him.

“Some start to the summer huh?” Rhett jokes, although his smile is forced and Link can see the genuine terror behind it.

“Some summer.” Link agrees.

_Hello._

Link nearly jumps out of his skin and Rhett does a double take, his head whipping around in search of the voice’s source. It's not long before they realize it's not coming from anywhere - but their mind.

 _You are alone, we have left you to your own devices for the time being._  It responds, guessing their thoughts correctly.

“Then where and what are you?” Rhett asks, balling his fists in preparation for a fight.

_That I cannot answer._

“Good, then you can send us his home,” Rhett demands, and he actually gets up to walk away.

He is allowed to make it as far as the opposite wall, feeling around for a door as Link had - before he is shocked and thrown backward. He lands a few feet away from Link, the thud of his body making a nasty sound.

 _I’m afraid… we cannot._  The voice comments, rather unnecessarily, as Link rushes to help Rhett get to his feet again.  

Glaring in a direction he hopes the aliens can see, Link speaks up this time - slightly hunched from the weight of Rhett on his shoulder. “What do you want with us?”

He's not expecting an answer, and it is several moments before he gets one.

 _We have studied the mating rituals of your men and women, but not your men alone._ The cool, inhuman voice rang loud and clear inside his head.  _We will require… a demonstration._

Link’s face fell in confusion until he glances sideways at his friend. Rhett’s eyes had widened, cottoning on to what was being asked of them.

“No!” Rhett exclaims. “We’re not doing it.”

They are both about to open their mouths to object further, when two vials of amber liquid appear out of thin air on Rhett’s table.

 _The drink will lower your inhibitions_  the voice explains.  _We know that is a hindrance of your kind._

That was the final straw for Link.

“He said we’re not doing it.” He says, walking with purpose over to the two vials. He takes one in his hand and rolls it between his fingers - before flinging it with all his might across the room. It splits and spills over the floor, glittering for a moment before….

He throws his hands up and kicks at the table when the vial seems to reappear on the table again, whole and full.

 _You need not worry._  The voice goes on as if he had done nothing.  _If there is no humanoid attraction the drink will have no effect and we will return you safely._ The voice assures them, speaking as if to comfort a child.  _We have no wish to harm you at this time. But you **will**  drink._

“Fuck you!” Link retorts, addressing the ceiling as if the ringing voices were coming from an intercom rather than his head.

The only response he gets is the return of the dull, foggy pain in his head. He gasps as he feels it pounding, serving as a sharp, painful reminder of how little power he has.

_Please. Do not resist. It’ll be better if you don’t._

“Screw you.” Link answers, turning his back on the table.

 _Then you will remain._  The voices concludes ominously.

* * *

They don’t know how long they’re left after that.

Rhett spends what feels like hours kicking; prodding, listening and punching at random sections of the room. Half out of a need to vent and half in the hope of finding something.

Link, meanwhile, is goaded by boredom into grabbing a vial. He holds it as if he were handling a bomb, inspecting it as Rhett joins him.

“If there’s any way out of here it’s not in the walls.” Rhett declares, but Link’s not listening. Automatically Rhett’s eyes travel to the vial too and he eyes it like something foul.

“You’re not actually going to drink that are you?”

Link frowns, contemplating the idea. “We could just take it.” He suggests. “It said we’re free to go if it does nothing right?”

Rhett looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t actually believe that do you? What are the chances of actually coming out of this?”

“50/50.” Link admits, his shoulders dropping in disappointment.

“Exactly.” Rhett agrees. “Which means there’s a 50/50 chance we die.”

“Yes.” Link relents. “But there’s a 100% chance we die if we stay here.”

He waits for a response or a rebuttal, but Rhett has nothing to say. So without hesitating any further, Link opens the top of his vial and brings it to his lips.

“Link- Link wait.” Rhett pleads, his hand reaching for Link’s sleeve. “Don’t drink it.”

Taking the small vial from him, Rhett takes the vial it in his fist and sits down with it. As always it doesn’t take long for Link to follow suit, sitting shoulder to shoulder with his drink in hand.

The drink seems to tempt them as they look at it, swaying and glittering softly within the glass. There’s a faint whiff of something sweet in the air - filling their nostrils, and they aren’t sure whether they’re smelling it or feeling it. Either way, it’s intense.

“We should probably talk, huh?” Rhett says suddenly, staring down into the liquid.

“Talk about what?” Link asks.

“About what happens if this thing works.”

His voice is quiet and almost shy when he says it, sending a blush to Link’s cheeks.

“But that won’t happen, right?” He asks.

Rhett shakes his head, a little too quickly. “No. No it definitely won’t.”

But still neither drinks first. They glance between each other instead, as if daring the other to go first. In the end it’s Rhett that breaks the silence.

“Whatever happens we accept it, alright? The drink decides all.” Rhett offers, presenting his hand.

“Deal.” Link accepts, taking Rhett’s hand and shaking it.

He lets go and then they raise their glasses together, as if in a toast.

“Dink it.” Link commands, clinking his glass to Rhett’s.

“And sink it.” Rhett finishes.

They drain their glasses as one, consuming the amber liquid in single swallows. It tastes burning hot and bitter against their tongues and somehow a little sour, making them screw their faces up in dislike. In an instant, Rhett throws his vial from him, where it smashes against the opposite wall and disintegrates into glittering specks. Link keeps his in his hand but slackens his grip, too distracted by the taste and sensations now taking over his body.

He feels the warmth he often feels in Rhett’s presence amplifying like someone had turned the dial on it to full. If he had to compare it to anything earthly he’d say it was something like honey and cocoa, but that would be doing it a disservice. All he knows is it feels good and it’s making the nerves of body tingle. It’s familiar. Because he knows this feeling, and he knows it too well. Only he usually buries it too deeply to really feel it.

Turning to Rhett he can sense the same things happening in his friend’s eyes, and in the way he lets his long legs stretch out to get more comfortable. But then Link’s own vial slides out of his hand and rolls off to who knows where - discarded as he locks eyes with Rhett.

Nothing happens for several heartbeats. Until Rhett’s gaze settles on Link’s mouth and several things happen at once.

He’s turning and melting into Rhett, sinking into his chest and lips. He’s holding the side of Rhett’s face and those lips are on his, so soft and needy as they explore every inch of his mouth. He’s being pulled closer and he’s moaning at the feeling of the strong arms around his waist, and the beard tickling his chin.

 _What is this?_  He thinks, feeling hands and a solid weight as Rhett eases him to the floor.

 _It’s not pheromones and it doesn’t feel like a drug_  Link deduces. It’s not… “O-oh!”

He stops himself with a gasp as Rhett’s lips find his neck, kissing softly. “Shit.” Link breathes.

“You could say that,” Rhett speaks from somewhere near his throat, before returning to his task.

Link imagines eyes, or many eyes, on the pair of them as he returns the favour - pulling off a little to lick a strip up his friend’s neck. The idea that they’re being watched should skeeve him out, but he's surprisingly unaffected as Rhett pulls him to his feet.

Rhett’s still kissing him and their hands are scrambling at each other’s shirts as he’s walked towards the table, before eventually being tossed behind them.

He’s thankful for the volume of his hair when Rhett shoves him back against the table, as it would definitely have been more painful if he didn’t have his hair to soften it.

His legs hang lazily off the edge as he desperately tries to raise his body and seek Rhett’s lips, straining and stretching his neck out. But Rhett is covering him with his body, pinning his wrists just as the chains had earlier. So he simply lays there as Rhett settles in between his legs, his erection feeling hard and solid against his own.

“Don’t move,” Rhett says, low and dark in his ear. It’s as much a plea as it is an order, but Link has no plan of moving anywhere. Not when he finally knows what Rhett’s lips feel like.

Though he can’t see it he can hear the fabric of Rhett’s jeans hitting the floor, and then his underwear. The implication of it sends the blood rushing to his ears and dick, so he doesn’t know why it’s not shocking when Rhett steps back into place and he finally sees it. His friend’s rock hard and leaking erection.

He wishes he could savour every lick and touch. Along with the vision of each piece of clothing getting torn away from him. But he can’t. He needs and wants it so much he might pass out, and everything is happening in accelerated time again.

Rhett kissing down his thighs as his pants are slid off his legs.

Rhett hand running over his chest and across each of his nipples.

Rhett’s hand guiding his to wrap around the girth of him, stroking slowly.

Rhett.

His eyes roll back in pleasure when Rhett’s tongue is finally on him, licking down the length of his cock and then swirling around the tip. He almost cries when it’s gone again, until he feels it swipe across his hole. Then again and again.

He’s trembling a little now, with only the light grip of Rhett’s hand on his leg holding him still as he works him over. Link is so lost in the feeling of the sphered tongue now working him open that the first of Rhett’s fingers slide into him easily - slick with the precum of Rhett’s cock. The thought alone is enough to have Link tempted to cum right there. But he doesn't. Because Rhett is pressing in another.

Link’s legs are hooked somewhere near Rhett's shoulders now, as the taller man thrusts slowly into him with his fingers. Somehow the way Rhett curls his fingers, brushing against Link’s prostate - gets Link babbling, beginning for more.

He’s slick, open and shaking when Rhett finally lines up and sinks inside, embedding himself in the tight heat. All Link can do is babble and wine needily as he’s taken, each thrust helping him forget where he is.

He feels safer as Rhett drapes himself over his body and begins to thrust, holding each of Link’s hands tight above his head. It’s slow and deep at first, getting him acquainted with his body before speeding up.

He’s driving in deep and fast when he smothers Link’s cries with his lips, kissing him deeply to silence the moans. Then again to silence the gasp of Link’s climax, as the smaller man is brought over the edge. It’s almost like Rhett wants to taste his pleasure through their mouths, even as he keeps thrusting into him and finally releases his load.

Utterly overwhelmed, they collapse in a heap on the table, the room greeted by nothing but the sounds of their heavy breathing. They are granted a moment of peace before everything gets hazy and their eyes droop, aware of nothing but the warmth of each other’s bodies.

_ Thank you  _ Link hears, before the sound of sloshing water greets his ears again. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments are love :) please leave one <3


End file.
